Secret Admirer
by Annika Cullen
Summary: Duo has a secret admirer... who could it be?


_**Notes: **Thoughts, **Various, dreams , **_OOC

**_Other Info: _**Crash and Burn is song by Savage Garden, check ...And Then A Heero Comes Along ) to see a music video to that song made by Naomi.

_**Pairings:** _1 x ? -- mentioned pairings 3x4 and DxC

**_Rating: _**PG to PG-13

_**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Gundam Wing or the characters contained therein, although Heero and Duo tied up in ribbons would be a very nice gift mg ...

_**Secret Admirer**_

By: KittyMaxwell-Yuy

**CHAPTER ONE**

Duo was just about to sit down and start his homework, when there was a knock on his dormitory room door. With a heavy sigh Duo got up and walked over to the door, he figured it was probably Heero and the pilot had forgotten his key yet again and needed to be let in. _For someone's who's a perfect killing machine who completes every mission with pinpoint accuracy he sure is absent-minded, this'll be the fifth time he's forgotten his keys. _Duo was surprised when he opened the door, there was a man standing in his doorway holding a very large glass vase, that had quite a lovely arrangement of flowers in it.

"May I help you?" Duo asked rather confused.

"Duo Maxwell?" the delivery man asked.

"Yes," Duo answered.

"These are for you," the delivery man said and handed the vase to Duo.

"Are you sure?" Duo asked and set the flowers on a nearby table. He was so puzzled _who would send him flowers, it just didn't make sense._ Most of the people Duo knew or ran into were dead. Duo's mind wandered with thoughts as to who would be sending him flowers, much less anything at all.

"Duo Maxwell room 1x2 right?" asked the delivery man as he looked at his clipboard.

"Huh?" Duo asked snapping back to reality.

"Duo Maxwell floor one, block X, room two right?" the messenger re-asked, making sure he had the right room

"Yeah," Duo answered.

"Then I'm not wrong, sign here please," the delivery man said and handed his clipboard and a pen to Duo.

"Thank you," Duo said and handed the clipboard and pen back to the messenger.

"Just doing my job, have a nice day," the delivery man said, tipped his hat and walked away. Duo looked at the flowers, nestled in the middle was a small white piece of paper, no larger than a business card, it was glossy to the touch. Duo reached in gently not wanting to damage the flowers and removed the card, it read:

_**To: Duo Maxwell**_

_**From: Your Secret Admirer**_

"My secret admirer?" Duo asked himself quietly. Duo decided to worry about that later and try to do his homework although it was a moot point, since school was only a cover for the Gundam pilot Shinigami. Duo's mind betrayed him as it began to race over the possibilities of who his secret admirer could be.

_**Later That Evening...**_

Duo hardly noticed as the door opened, his mind was torn between two topics, one who his secret admirer could be and two why did he have to do the stupid homework. Heero walked into the dorm room and without so much as a 'hi' got to work typing on his laptop.

"Hey Heero," Duo said finally noticing that Heero was there by hearing his fingers fly over the keyboard,

"Hn," was as much as a 'hi' Heero would give, Duo knew.

"I got flowers today," Duo told Heero.

"Oh," Heero said sounding very uninterested.

"Who do you think sent them?" Duo asked.

"Why would I know, besides don't those things usually come with a to and from card?" Heero asked more rhetorically than actually.

"It did, but it just said your secret admirer," Duo replied.

"Oh," Heero said and shrugged as his hands continued to fly over the keyboard.

"Hey, Heero can you help me with this?" Duo asked.

"With what?" Heero asked still typing.

"The math," Duo answered.

"Which part?" Heero asked and turned to look at Duo.

"The math, its like Greek to me," Duo answered sheepishly.

"All right," Heero agreed. He had lived with Duo long enough that if he had said 'no' Duo would bug him until he agreed.

"Thanks!" Duo said enthusiastically.

"How can I help?" Heero asked looking at Duo quizzically. _What a weird reaction, why would my agreeing to help be enthusing? _Heero thought.

"I just don't get this, not one bit of it makes sense," Duo replied, not noticing Heero expression.

"I said I'd help, so where do we start?" Heero asked and pulled his chair over to Duo's desk.

"Here," Duo said and pointed once Heero was right next to him. Duo desk was cluttered, unlike Heero's which was perfectly neat and symmetrical and everything, with his laptop directly in the middle. "Thank you Heero," Duo smiled. Heero was explaining the problem and showing Duo how to do it but Duo wasn't really paying attention. He was busy studying Heero, why he didn't know. Duo had never really _looked_ at Heero before. Heero's hair was cut kind of spiky-like and looked perpetually messy. He had blue eyes and the only way Duo could describe them was prussian. He was trimly cut, probably so he could do his stealthy mission's without a fault. Heero wore a green tank top and black spandex shorts when he wasn't in his school uniform, which looked good on him, although his ugly yellow tennis shoes threw of the look completely. Duo didn't care, he never looked at Heero's feet, in fact the view he saw most often was the back of Heero's head as he was walking away, or on his laptop.

"Do you get it?" Heero asked yanking Duo out of his thoughts, thoughts that utterly confused him, what was his sudden interest in Heero.

"I don't think so," Duo answered honestly though not about to tell Heero why.

"Its really not all that difficult," Heero told him frustrated.

"Just one more time? Please?" Duo asked and pouted for good measure.

"Just once more," Heero agreed and began to explain it again, this time Duo was paying attention.

_**That Morning... **_

Duo woke up still sitting at his desk, he didn't even remember falling asleep and he usually did, it was routine. As his eyes adjusted to the light filtering in he noticed that Heero was also asleep, in fact sleeping right next to him. Duo blinked several times before he realized what he was really seeing, it was surreal Heero not at all like Heero. He and Heero had fallen asleep at his desk, not exactly the most comfortable place to crash, one of the least actually. Except for a crick in his neck Duo felt fine, he popped his neck and aside from the initial stiffness and pain of the popping vertebrae, Duo was back in tip-top shape. Besides he had fallen asleep in far more uncomfortable places in his past.

Just then Heero woke, he stood up quickly causing him to knock his chair to the floor, and muttered something about a shower and went into the bathroom. _Heero is back to Heero_, Duo thought as he picked up the chair and stood up and stretched and then proceeded to un-braid his hair. He needed to brush and re-braid it before class, so that it'd be neat as the school expected. Heero emerged from the bathroom because he had forgotten his towel, on his way back to the bathroom he paused briefly catching a glance at Duo with his hair down, he then quickly retreated back into the bathroom.

Duo stood in the full length mirror, that he had talked Heero into getting, admiring his long hair. His hair was one of the things he took the most pride in, except for of course his fighting skills and his Gundam Deathscythe. Duo smiled as he caught Heero glance at him in his peripheral vision. Duo laughed out-loud as he imagined Heero with his own braid, he would pay to see that. Duo kept his thoughts to himself as he hummed Crash and Burn to himself as he brushed and re-braided his hair.

Heero came out of the bathroom relieved to see that the room was empty, he'd just have to forget this morning, it was so unlike him. He changed into a crisp new, clean uniform, he couldn't very well wear the one he had fallen asleep in now could he? He then sat down at his desk to do his homework, well finish it anyhow. Heero was thankful that his first period was a free today, he had work to do. Helping Duo with his math hadn't factored into his schedule and falling asleep hadn't been on his agenda either for the previous day. He looked at his watch and got busy typing, he had to have his work done before his classes started for the day. He had just finished his homework when the first period bell rang, he grabbed his stuff and left, he'd have to hurry or he'd be late and that wouldn't look good for The Perfect Soldier.

**CHAPTER TWO**

Duo sat in class not thinking about class, 'cause that would never happen, thinking and daydreaming. Duo was preoccupied with thoughts of his secret admirer, wondering who it could be. Duo imagined that it was a beautiful blonde woman with striking green eyes, a trim and lithe body, she'd be spry and flexible and smart and sexy, Duo's prefect woman. Just then the bell rang yanking Duo out of his daydream. He gathered up all of his school stuff and left the classroom.

Duo walked to his locker not paying attention to anyone or anything. He opened his locker and saw a small white box inside that hadn't been there earlier. Duo really liked the box for some reason, he wasn't interested in boxes, but this one piqued his interest. He picked up the box, it was textured and glossy it kind of reminded him of vinyl, or even possibly leather. He opened the box and sitting amongst the cotton lining therein he saw a beautiful silver cross with an equally beautiful chain, it was the most beautiful necklace Duo could remember ever seeing. Underneath the cross was a note similar to the one's that came with the flowers it read:

_**To: My Angel, Duo**_

_**With Love: Your Secret Admirer**_

Duo put the cross back in the box and closed it and put it in his pocket, he put the stuff he knew he wouldn't need in his locker closed it and went back to his room.

When Duo walked in the room the first thing he noticed was that Heero wasn't there, he sighed in relief glad to have the room to himself for a while. Duo dropped his stuff and laid down on his bed and watched the cross glisten in the soft sunlight coming through the room's only window. Suddenly Duo sat up.

"Hilde!" he practically yelled. That was it, Hilde was his secret admirer, she was after all the only logical answer.

Heero sat in class rather bored, why couldn't they teach something interesting? Even though school was only a cover Heero knew that he had to be perfect, he didn't know why he just knew that it was required. Heero did his best to stay attentive, but he wasn't really succeeding. For some reason he was preoccupied with the events that had transpired that very morning.

"Baka," Heero muttered under his breath but he wasn't quite sure if he was referring to Duo or himself.

Duo got up and left the room and headed to Hilde's. Once he got to her apartment he knocked loudly on her door. Hilde sat inside reading a book and sipping a warm cup of tea. When Hilde heard the knock she groaned inwardly and tried to ignore it. The longer she ignored the knocking the longer and louder it got. Hilde groaned again, bookmarked her page and got up to answer the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Hilde said as the knocking continued ad then ceased. Hilde opened and was surprised by who was there, "Duo!" Hilde exclaimed and smiled.

"Hiya, Hil," Duo smiled broadly. Hilde was a slight girl with short cut hair and it had a purplish hue to it.

"What's up?" Hilde asked and stepped out of the doorway to let Duo in. She was surprised that he actually knew where she lived, he'd never been to her apartment before.

"Well, I just wanted to talk to you. Actually, I have a question for you," Duo said and leaned against the wall.

"Shoot," Hilde said as she closed the door and leaned against the opposite wall.

"Well, here," Duo said and thrust the cards at Hilde. He watched intently for her expression to change, it didn't.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" Hilde asked looking over the cards. She then handed them back to Duo.

"Do you know who sent them?" Duo asked and put the cards in his back pocket.

"Why would I... wait a tic, you don't think they're from me do you?" Hilde asked her eyes widening.

"No. Are they?" Duo asked saying the last part quietly.

"No, subtlety isn't exactly my MO1," Hilde stated plainly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Damn. Oh, well. Do you have any clue?" Duo asked hoping that Hilde could toss him a crumb of an idea.

"No. Why did you think it was me, if I may be so bold?" Hilde asked and put her hands on her hips and cocked her head slightly to the right.

"Because you're my best friend," Duo answered simply.

"What about Heero?" Hilde asked.

"What about Heero?" Duo asked emphasizing on Heero and then laughed.

"Isn't he you best friend?" Hilde asked and re-crossed her arms across her chest.

"No. He barely knows me, hell he barely even talks to me. We're just roommates, and that's probably because the others don't want to share a room with me. Shit Hil, I didn't know you were such a comedian," Duo answered chuckling.

"Okay, I get the picture. Why don't we write down a list of everyone you know and go from there?" Hilde suggested and lead Duo into the kitchen. She grabbed a scrap sheet of paper and a pen and handed them to Duo.

"Good idea Hil," Duo agreed and began to write the list.

**_Dorothy Catalonia, Catherine Bloom, Hilde Schbeiker, Relena Peacecraft-Darlian, Lucrezia Noin, Lieutenant (Lady) Une, Sally Po, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wu Fei Chang, Zechs Marquis, Treize Khrushrenada, Trowa Barton and Heero Yuy_.**

Duo considered putting Howard and some of the scientists, but that would just be too gross, Duo didn't even want to think about that.

"Good let's start with the deletion of names," Hilde said and checked herself off the list.

"Where do we start?" Duo asked.

"You tell me this is for you not me," Hilde said and chewed on her pen thinking.

"Right. Um... Noin, Une, Relena, Sally and Catherine," Duo told her.

"Why?" Hilde asked.

"Well, Noin and Zechs are totally together, Une is with Treize and Relena's majorly jonesin' for Heero, Sally loves Wu Fei and Catherine well she doesn't really even know me," Duo answered after thinking about it for a second.

"Noin, Sally and Une are the only acceptable answers," Hilde said and crossed them off.

"Why?" Duo asked he thought he had given good enough reasons.

"Just because Relena likes Heero, doesn't mean diddly-squat. And Catherine not knowing you, is a bad reason in fact I think it makes her likeliness higher," Hilde answered a matter-a-factly.

"Whatever. The guys," Duo then suggested.

"Why?" Hilde quickly countered.

"Well, I already explained Treize and Zechs. Heero hates me as I mentioned before. And well Wu Fei threatens my life daily, last I checked that wasn't a term of endearment. Besides why would it be a guy?" Duo asked. Hilde then checked off Treize and Zechs.

"Maybe you only think Heero hates you, and if you remember elementary school it was believed that if a boy liked a girl he'd pick on her and be mean to her, it could be the same with Wu Fei towards you. Oh and your question, some guys like other guys," Hilde answered sounding slightly patronizing.

"Don't patronize me Hil, I know that. Besides does it have to be someone I know?" a slightly perturbed Duo answered and asked the prospect just now coming to mind.

"Well, no, but statistics state that it's usually someone you know and are more than likely close to, like the pilots," Hilde stated sounding like a Cosmopolitan magazine or something. Not that Duo read Cosmopolitan of course.

"If you say so," Duo said sounding doubtful.

"I do. You got reasons for anybody else?" Hilde asked and continued chewing on her pen.

"No" Duo answered truthfully. Duo's motto was 'I may run, I may hide but I never lie' and he didn't.

"So, I guess you have people to track down," Hilde smiled and handed the list to Duo.

"I guess so thanks for you help Hil," Duo agreed.

"No problem. You will let me know who it is won't you?" Hilde asked.

"Oh, sure Hil. Later," Duo said and gave Hilde a hug and started to leave.

"Later, Duo. Good luck," Hilde said as Duo left. Hilde closed the door behind Duo and went into her living room to finish her quiet night at home.

**CHAPTER THREE**

Duo went back home and went straight to bed without bothering to undress or un-braid his hair. He didn't even care that Hero was busy typing away, he barely even acknowledged that Heero was there, Heero didn't seem to care either way.

_**The Next Day...**_

After his classes Duo went to see Quatre and Trowa's room. He figured that he may as well ask them though he was pretty sure it wasn't either of them. Duo knocked on the door heard 'come in' from Quatre inside.

"Hey, Cat," Duo said cheerily.

"What's up Duo?" Cat asked just as Trowa walked into the room.

"Good timing Tro," Duo chuckled lightly.

"Good timing for what?" Trowa asked looking at Duo with his one visible emerald eye.

"I wanted to talk to you two," Duo said.

"What about?" Cat asked.

"These," Duo answered and handed the cards to Cat.

"You have a secret admirer that's so cool," Cat gushed and handed the card to Trowa.

"Not another dud?" Duo mumbled to himself.

"What?" Trowa asked and handed the cards back to Duo.

"I was kinda wondering if it could be one of you two," Duo confessed truthfully.

"It wouldn't be either of us," Trowa stated a matter-a-factly.

"Why?" Duo asked suddenly confused.

"Trust me," Trowa said and wrapped his arm around the small Arabian boy, bringing him closer to him.

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" Duo asked his eyes practically popping out of his head.

"Yes," Cat beamed happily.

"How long?" Duo asked still in a state of shock.

"Almost a year, I think," Cat answered and looked at Trowa for confirmation, Trowa nodded.

"And I never even noticed. I'm as blind as a bat," Duo smiled.

"We've been discrete about it," Trowa stated.

"Obviously. I thought you two seemed particularly blissful lately," Duo smiled broadly.

"Sorry that we were no help," Cat quickly apologized.

"No big," Duo answered and checked Trowa and Quatre off of the list.

"Who else have you spoken to?" Trowa asked.

"Just Hilde but she said it wasn't her which is why I came to your door. I don't completely believe it isn't her, though" Duo answered truthfully.

"Why?" Trowa asked.

"Well, Hilde knows me best, I mean besides you pilots. And wouldn't she say it wasn't her to throw me off the trail until she was ready to make her confession?" Duo asked thoughtfully.

"That's a good point," Cat agreed.

"Isn't it?" Duo smiled.

"You should talk to Heero and Wu Fei," Trowa said.

"I intend to," Duo told him.

"Hey, when you find out will you let us know?" Cat asked.

"Sure. No prob. Later guys I have more questioning to do," Duo smiled and left the room.

"Well that certainly was interesting," Cat smiled up at his lover.

"That it was little one," Trowa said and leaned down to kiss his koi directly on the mouth.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Duo decided that he was done with his questioning for that day after his encounter with Quatre and Trowa, he didn't think he could handle anymore surprises. Duo walked into the room and breathed a heavy sigh of relief when he noted that Heero wasn't at his usual post, at his desk typing on his goddamned laptop. Duo was relieved because he really didn't feel like dealing with anyone least of all Heero because of his unexpected growing interest and attraction to him. It was something Duo wasn't sure how to deal with.

_**Later That Evening...**_

Duo walked into the bathroom and took a shower, it was truly relaxing and gave him to time to think however all he could think about was Heero. Duo got out of the shower and dried off he contemplated braiding his hair but decided against it. He got into his pajama pants and tied them loosely around his waist and climbed into bed, holding his cross, he looked over the cards once more and then turned out the light and feel asleep and dreamed.

_Duo found himself kissing someone. He kissed them along the neck and across the shoulders. He ran his fingers up and down a soft muscular back and ran his fingers through their thick silky hair. Duo kissed the person full on the mouth, leaving the person utterly breathless. The taste was perfectly sweet but not overly so with a salty tinge, it reminded Duo of kettle-korn. 2 The taste was one Duo quite enjoyed and could handle experiencing over and over again. The person leaned in and kissed Duo sweetly. Then Duo ran his tongue over their bottom lip and began to nip at it gently, the person moaned which gained Duo entrance into their mouth. Their tongue's wrestled trying to gain dominance over the other. They pulled away and finally a face came into view, it was Heero. Heero looked deeply into Duo's cobalt blue eyes when they broke from the kiss. Heero whispered to him "come on, come on"... _

Heero's fervent shaking pulled Duo out of his dream. Duo groggily woke up to Heero standing over him saying "come on, come on."

"What is it?" Duo asked groggily as his dream started to return to him.

"You were moaning in you sleep Maxwell," Heero told him and stood up.

"Did I wake you?" Duo asked trying not to think about his sexy dream in which Heero had a feature role.

"A little but I was going to be waking up shortly anyhow," Hero answered and quirked his lips into a sort of mock smile.

"What time is it?" Duo asked.

"Around 7:30 AM," Heero answered simply and went into the bathroom thus ending their conversation. Duo rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling his dream replaying over and over in his mind.

_**After School That Day...**_

Duo tried to play basketball with Wu Fei, Trowa and Quatre, but couldn't concentrate. It wasn't unusual for Duo and Wu Fei to lose to Quatre and Trowa, but today they were losing worse that ever.

"Maxwell c'mon," Wu Fei shouted and passed Duo the basketball. Duo easily caught it but before he got very far Quatre stole the ball Quatre passed to Trowa who easily dunked it. They continued to play basketball with Duo becoming slowly but surely more and more distracted. Quatre and Trowa had control of the ball, Quatre threw the ball and it easily whooshed through the net thus winning the game. "Damn it Maxwell, they beat us again," the Chinese man grumbled angrily.

"Sorry Wu-man, my mind was elsewhere," Duo said apologetically.

"Its Wu FEI, not Wu-man or Wu-bear or Wu... Wu FEI!" the Chinese man snapped.

"Sure, whatever. Later guys," Duo said and left the basketball court, draping his towel around his neck. He just wanted to go back to his room and enjoying a nice long, hot relaxing shower. Wu Fei left shortly afterwards leaving Quatre and Trowa alone on the court.

"What was up with Duo?" Trowa asked sitting next to his gym bag. He pulled out bottle of water and took a long swig.

"I have no idea, he was really quiet unusually so in fact," Quatre answered siting next to Trowa as close as possible without being on his lap.

"He was but there seemed to be something more to it, it was like he was distracted," Trowa stated.

"I noticed that as well," Quatre agreed, and took a swig from Trowa's water bottle.

"Want to go take a shower?" Trowa asked looking at Quatre suggestively.

"Sure," Quatre smiled abandoning their conversation about Duo and they headed back to their room and into their private bathroom.

Duo walked into his room and the first thing he noticed was that Heero was there.

"Hiya," Duo said cheerily and closed the door behind him.

"Hello," Heero replied surprising Duo. _Heero is acting strange today he almost never says anything other than 'hn' when I address him._

"I'm gonna take a shower, but can I talk to you afterwards?" Duo questioned as he rummaged through his bureau to find clean clothes, finally deciding on his ever common priest-like outfit.

"Hn," Heero replied.

_Back to his old self I see._ "Thanks," Duo smiled taking Heero's grunt as a yes. Duo went into the bathroom and took his shower when he emerged Heero was gone. "Damn, I really did want to talk to him." Duo shrugged and sat at his desk and worked on his homework for the weekend, just to pass the time.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"Hey Wu-man, can I talk to you for a sec?" Duo asked when he saw Wu Fei.

"Maxwell, how many times do I have to tell you its Wu FEI?" the Chinese man asked.

"I'm sorry. Can I speak to you for a second Wu FEI?" Duo asked.

"I suppose," Wu Fei answered.

"Great. I was wondering if you know who sent these?" Duo asked and handed the cads to Wu Fei. Wu Fei gave a surprised expression and then quickly settled his face back into its normal expression.

"Why would I?" Wu Fei asked his voice cracking slightly as he handed the cards back to Duo.

"I dunno, just thought I'd ask," Duo smiled and put the cards in his back pocket.

"I gotta go, see you Maxwell," Wu Fei said and quickly scurried away.

"Well, that was interesting," Duo said to himself and headed back to his room.

Duo returned to his room his thoughts all muddled after his encounter with Wu Fei. He was so distracted by his thoughts that he didn't notice that Heero was standing in the doorway as he entered the room, and walked right into him thus knocking him to the floor with Duo laying on top of him. Duo looked at Heero and noticed that he was actually pretty attractive... for a guy anyhow. Heero's chocolate brown hair was messy, but Duo imagined that it would look strange any other way. Heero's eyes were a deep abyss of prussian blue, the kind you could lose yourself in for hours. His lips were full and the perfect shade of pink, a colour Duo actually enjoyed, though he wasn't a fan of the colour pink. Duo wondered what it would be like to cover those amazing lips with his own and kiss him until he was utterly breathless.

"Get off of me Maxwell," Heero said yanking Duo out of his thoughts.

"Oh right," Duo said and began to get up but, got lost in a sea of prussian blue. Duo blinked a couple of times as he tried to right himself after all of the improper and unusual thoughts about Heero.

"What are you doing?" Hero asked sounding annoyed.

"Getting off you," Duo answered and stood up.

"Hn," Heero grunted and stood up and walked past Duo and out the door. Duo watched Heero walk away, but didn't say anything.

There is a figure toiling over something. There are no distinguishing characteristics in the room, its very plain lit only by a solitary light sitting on a small table.

The figure sighed and leaned back finally pleased. The final gift besides the confession was ready to be delivered to the braided beauty, Duo. The gift was extravagant, some may say too extravagant, but nothing was too good for Duo. The wicker basket that held the gifts was painstakingly hand-made, and painted gundanium grey. There was a small square black pillow and embroidered in gundanium grey the front read:

**Now I Lay Me Down To Sleep**

**I Pray The Lord My Soul To Keep**

**If I Die Before I Wake**

**I Pray The Lord My Soul To Take**

and on the back read:

**Take This Pillow As You Sleep**

**And Safe Your Soul It Will Keep**

**For My Angel With Silken Hair**

**It Will Keep Away Your Worst Nightmares**

The secret admirer hoped Duo would like the pillow, learning how to embroider was not easy and had taken a long time. Also included were extra-large bottles of Duo's favourite vanilla scented shampoo and conditioner. There were several cobalt blue hair-ties, that matched Duo's eyes perfectly, wrapped around a brush. The basket also contained to boxes of Duo's favourite chocolate's since Duo had quite the sweet tooth. The basket was wrapped in crinkle-ly cellophane like the type they put around store bought Easter basket's. Taped to the cellophane was a single sterling rose 3. There was also a card attached to the cellophane with a cobalt blue ribbon, it was bigger than the previous cards and it read:

_**My Dearest Duo,**_

_**I love you more than anything.**_

_**And I'll love you until my dying day.**_

_**Words can't describe my feelings for you.**_

_**You are my angel,**_

_**I love you.**_

_**Forever Yours: Your Secret Admirer**_

The secret admirer was pleased with the gift and hoped Duo would like it. The secret admirer decided to lay down and get some sleep before delivering the final gift to Duo.

The figure dreamt about Duo that night, and woke up smiling those were always the best dreams.

**CHAPTER SIX**

Duo awoke the next morning a mess from the lack of sleep he had gotten, he just couldn't get his mind to slow down. Duo sat up and looked to Heero's bed, noting that he was still asleep, which was strange because Heero was usually up long before Duo. As Duo looked at Heero a small smile crept up on Duo's face, Heero looked so peaceful so unlike The Perfect Soldier, like an innocent little boy and not a perfect killing machine. Duo got up and headed to the bathroom barely looking away from Heero. Duo began to get a shower ready when he remembered that he was out of shampoo and conditioner, he knew he had forgotten something the day before. Duo turned off the water and got dressed and prepared to leave to get more shampoo and conditioner. Duo opened the door and gasped when he saw a basket sitting in his doorway. Duo brought it inside and looked at it, it was for him, another gift from his secret admirer, coincidentally it contained shampoo and conditioner both of which he was out of. Duo wondered who would know that he was out of shampoo and conditioner, but then decided that it was just a coincidence. Duo went back into the bathroom carrying the new bottles, ready to take his shower.

Duo started the shower and fiddled with the knobs until it was the perfect temperature though he'd probably turn the heat up once he was actually under the water. Duo undressed and stepped out of his silky black boxers and into the hot, relaxing water. The water cascaded down his lithe form soaking him and his long chestnut locks. He poured shampoo into his hand and lathered up his hair and then rinsed and then did the same with the conditioner. As the conditioner moisturized his scalp he washed his body and ended up using the last of his vanilla scented body wash. Duo rinsed the conditioner out of his hair and rinsed his body off and then got out of the shower. Duo wrapped himself in a big fluffy pale blue towel and threw away the empty bottle of body wash and swore to remember to pick some more up today. He came out of the bathroom wrapped only in a towel and instantly noticed that Heero was gone. Duo brushed his hair with his new brush and put his hair up in a ponytail with one of his new hair-ties not wanting to deal with the long arduous process of braiding his hair. Duo got re-dressed and left his room to go buy himself some more body wash.

Duo got to the mall a lot quicker than he had thought he would, The Bath Boutique was just opening when Duo got there. Duo bought designer body wash and shampoo and conditioner it was one of the few things he indulged in. Duo walked towards the store and got distracted by a new salon and walked over to it before going into The Bath Boutique.

Duo went straight to the body wash aisle and who did he see, but the pink princess Relena Peacecraft-Darlian looking at his favourite body wash. Duo ducked into the nearest aisle to avoid Relena. Since she was looking at his favourite body wash he wondered if she was his secret admirer, though he didn't want her to be. He figured is was probably Wu Fei or Hilde, he still wasn't sure that it wasn't her, though she said it wasn't . Not that he distrusted Hilde, but why would she have confessed so early if it was her, she would've wanted to throw him off the scent.

Duo checked down the body wash aisle and sighed in relief because Relena was no longer there. Duo walked down the aisle to get his body wash and noticed that there was a new scent cinnamon, he picked up one of those one a vanilla and one of fragrance that reminded Duo of Heero's scent. He walked up to the counter to pay for his selections.

"Will this be all for you today?" the counter boy asked.

"Yes," Duo answered.

"200 Yen please," the cashier said after he rang up the purchases. Duo fished around in his pockets and pulled out exactly 200 Yen. He handed the money to the cashier. "Thank you for your patronage and have a nice day," the cashier said and handed Duo his bag of purchases.

"You too," Duo smiled politely and left.

Duo walked out of the store and was ready to head back when he heard a voice call his name.

"Duo!" Relena called over the bustle of customers.

"Hello Relena," Duo said politely through clenched teeth.

"Can you help me with something Duo?" Relena asked not noticing the way he sounded.

"The kind of help you need I'm not qualified to give," Duo muttered under his breath.

"Hmm...?" Relena asked politely.

"Nothing, how can I help?" Duo asked.

"You know Heero best and I was wondering if you thought he'd enjoy these bottles of body wash," Relena explained showing the body wash to Duo.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him?" Duo suggested coldly and walked away from Relena.

"Bye," Relena said as she walked Duo walk away. He gave her a backwards wave and continued to walk away. Relena was utterly offended as she watched Duo walk away, why had he been so rude. She huffed and then went in the opposite direction.

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"Hiya, Heero," Duo said as he entered the room.

"Hn," Heero grunted in response.

"Somehow, I had a feeling you'd say that," Duo said cheerily.

"Hn," grunted Heero again.

"Any missions?" Duo asked determined to start a conversation with Heero even if it was about work.

"No," stated Heero mono-syllabically.

"Anything news worthy?" Duo asked as he walked into the bathroom to put away his body wash.

"No," answered Heero.

"So nothing?!" inquired Duo shocked as he came out of the bathroom.

"Nothing!" barked Heero.

"Damn, just thought I'd check you're always on top of this stuff. I didn't realize you were going to bite my head off," Duo said leaning over Heero. Duo breathed in Heero, he smelled of cedar, sweat, motor oil and another scent that could only be described as Heero's own body chemistry. It was the perfect scent for The Perfect Soldier.

"Go away Maxwell," Heero said and closed, well more like slammed his laptop lid down. Why Heero had suddenly become so secretive Duo didn't know and was notably surprised.

"You are in quite the mood today, what's eating you?" Duo questioned standing up.

"Loud-mouthed baka's," Heero replied grumpily.

"Seriously I want to know," Duo said though his thoughts said _not yet. Whoa, now where did that come from_ Duo wondered. Crossing his arms over his chest Duo waited for an answer.

"None of your damn business," Heero stated and turned to look at Duo giving him the patented Yuy deathglare.

"Dammit Yuy, do you have to be so mean to me?" Duo asked his anger flaring up a bit.

"Why the hell does it matter?" Heero asked turning away from Duo.

"Because we're friends," Duo replied more hurt than angry.

"I don't have friends. Friends are a liability, a distraction and a weakness. I have only the mission," stated Heero reverting into Perfect Soldier mode.

"Goddamn you Yuy, goddamn you. I've been nothing but nice to you and you're so... so cruel," yelled Duo hurt.

"That's who I am," The Perfect Soldier said icily.

"No... no it's not. You're more than Dr. J made you," stated Duo angrily.

"I am a Gundam Pilot and no more," The Perfect Soldier said.

"I'm also a Gundam Pilot and that's not all I am and its not all you are either," Duo pointed out trying to reason with Heero, but not really succeeding

"What kind of pilot is that? You're loud, annoying and childish. Your hair is ridiculous and a weakness. You parade yourself like you're in a goddamn beauty pageant and not a war," said The Perfect Soldier disdainfully. That hit Duo like a ton of bricks, he knew Heero didn't really like him, but he had never heard such hatred and contempt before.

"I'm more like you than you care to realize. I'm just as good as a pilot as you, maybe better. I can hold my own in battle and always have, if anything I'm always saving your ass," Duo countered angrily.

"You are nothing like me!" exclaimed The Perfect Soldier colder than ice.

"I am though. True the mission doesn't control every aspect of my life, but I do know how important it is," explained Duo his anger lessening although he wasn't sure why.

"Get lost baka, I have no time for you foolishness," Heero said, as Heero not The Perfect Soldier. Duo was left speechless and stormed out of the room tears stinging in his eyes, he was not about to let Heero see him cry.

Duo wound up in the only place he felt truly safe the nearby Chapel, it didn't really remind him of the Maxwell Church, but it would do. Duo sat alone in the very last pew crying, almost sobbing, he felt like he was a little boy crying into Sister Helen's habit and using it as a tissue. The tears were an unusual felling, one that Duo didn't remember he hadn't cried it so long you would have thought he had forgotten how. As he sat alone he thought about his secret admirer, the fight he just had with Heero and everything else under the moon.

Duo got up and decided he had to go find Catherine and Dorothy, he had yet to talk to them. He left the church wiping the last tears from his eyes and coincidentally saw Dorothy and Catherine heading into the park across the street.

"Hey, Dor, Cathy!" Duo called trying to get their attention.

"Maxwell, hey," Dorothy said and Catherine just nodded to Duo in acknowledgment.

"What's up?" Duo asked.

"Nothing much, what's up with you?" questioned Catherine.

"I wanted to ask you a question, both of you," Duo answered.

"Shoot," Dorothy said.

"I know this is ridiculous but I was wondering if either one of you could possibly be my secret admirer?" Duo asked.

"Uh, no. Not a chance," answered Catherine honestly.

"Why not?" Duo asked suddenly very confused and curious.

"Because Cathy and I don't drive stick anymore," stated Dorothy a matter-a-factly.

"You're kidding," Duo said his jaw practically hitting the ground.

"No," replied Cathy smiling a little.

"So, are two like a couple?" inquired Duo not knowing what else to say.

"Yes," Dorothy smiled and took Cathy's hand.

"So, do you know about Quatre and Trowa?" Duo asked.

"Yes, they are the one's that got us together," Cathy smiled.

"Cool," Duo said still somewhat speechless.

"Don't you think they're cute together?" Cathy asked.

"I guess, I don't know," said Duo.

"Well, sorry Duo but we gotta go. Later and good luck," Cathy said and her and Dorothy walked away together holding hands.

"Bye," Duo said and waved as they walked away.

Now Duo only had to talk to Relena, Heero and then Hilde again. He was still no closer to an answer than he was before. _Which one will it be?_ Duo wondered.

"I guess I'll see," Duo said quietly and walked around some more.

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Duo decided that he was tired of not knowing who his secret admirer was and decided to question Relena. Duo didn't want it to be Relena, but he needed to know for sure.

"Can I help you?" an elderly man asked when Duo knocked on the door. Duo suspected that he was probably the pink princesses butler.

"I'm Duo Maxwell. I need to see Relena," Duo answered.

"One moment please, I'll have you wait in the foyer," the elderly butler said and led Duo to the foyer. Duo looked around the foyer when the butler left, it smelled like bleach and was very cheery. It was decorated in pinks, yellows and other various pastel colours, it made Duo feel sick.

"Excuse me Vice Foreign Minister Darlain, you have a guest," the butler told Relena and bowed.

"Who is it?" Relena asked she needed to decide if she wanted to see the guest.

"He said he was Duo Maxwell ma'am," the butler told her.

"Send him in, Gregory," Relena told him.

"As you wish ma'am," Gregory bowed and left the room.

Duo saw the butler enter the room, "the penguins back," Duo smirked.

"The Vice Foreign Minister will see you now," Gregory told Duo.

"Fine," Duo said stoically and followed the penguin to Relena's office. The guards outside Relena's office checked Duo for weapons, and anything else the could possibly be used to assassinate the Vice Foreign Minister. Duo was deemed safe and they let him enter Relena's office.

"Thank you Johnny," Relena said and the guard left, she then assumed a more civilian like role, "Hi Duo, how can I help you?"

"I have a question I'd like to ask you," Duo said. Relena looked perfect like she always did in her pale pink suit, _what was this girls obsession with the colour pink_, Duo wondered.

"Go ahead," Relena said and smiled sweetly.

"Are you my secret admirer?" Duo asked.

Relena busted out laughing, "No. No I'm not."

"Why is that so funny?" Duo asked offended.

"I'm sorry. Why did you think it was me?" Relena asked catching her breath.

"I didn't, I thought it was Hilde. That's not important though, Hilde said it was probably someone I knew and I know you," Duo explained.

"It's not me. I'm still after Heero. Speaking of which did he say anything about me?" Relena asked. Duo knew this was coming, Relena was always trying to pump him for information on Heero.

"No. I've gotta go. Thanks," Duo said and left without saying goodbye.

"Goodbye," Relena said, but Duo was already gone.

Duo sighed in relief because Relena wasn't his secret admirer. Duo went back to his room and decided he'd wait until tomorrow to continue his questioning for the last few people on his list.

**CHAPTER NINE**

Duo woke up and got ready he wanted to see Hilde first. He needed to double-check, if it turned out that it wasn't her he didn't know what he'd do. He'd probably just wait until the secret admirer came forth on their own, which would be hard, because Duo wasn't exactly known for being patient.

"Duo, you're here. Why?" Hilde asked confused.

"I wanted to talk to you," Duo answered honestly.

"Is this about your secret admirer?" Hilde asked.

"Yeah," Duo replied mono-syllabically.

"Did you find out who it was?" Hilde asked suddenly enthused.

"No. I did find out who it wasn't though," Duo answered. Hilde actually looked crestfallen.

"Well then who isn't it?" Hilde asked curiously.

"Definitely not Quatre or Trowa, and also not Dorothy or Catherine," Duo answered.

"So very sure are you?" Hilde asked.

"Yes generally when people are dating they don't send love messages to another person," Duo answered.

"Who's dating? Quatre and Dorothy? Or Trowa and Catherine? Or both?" Hilde asked.

"Not exactly. It's more like Quatre and Trowa and Catherine and Dorothy," Duo answered.

"You serious?," Hilde asked her eyes nearly popping out of her head.

"As the dead," Duo said simply.

"Damn. Did you talk to Heero?" Hilde asked changing the subject, but not completely. _She keeps asking about Heero, why?_ Duo wondered.

"Heero had I got into a fight, well it was more of a shouting match, the other day and I haven't seen or spoken to him since," Duo answered.

"Sorry. What about Wu Fei or Relena?" Hilde questioned, she seemed to want to know who his secret admirer was almost as much as he did.

"Not Relena, she's in love with Heero. Could be Wu Fei, he was skittish when I talked to him. I don't know if its him or not," Duo answered slightly dejected.

"So, I guess that leaves Heero and Wu Fei," Hilde pointed out.

"Or you or somebody I don't know," Duo said.

"Me? Duo I told you it wasn't me, don't you believe me?" Hilde asked hurt.

"I do, its just... well see this from my point of view... if I was someone secret admirer and they asked me if it was me and I wasn't ready to let them know, I would've done exactly what you did," Duo explained.

"I see you point, but I promise you that is not me and a promise is legally binding," Hilde smiled and joked a little.

"I didn't mean to make you think I didn't trust you. Gomen," Duo smiled.

"No big. So, I guess you have some work to do. Heero and Wu Fei still need to be cornered," Hilde grinned.

"Yeah, see ya later Hil," Duo said and gave her a hug before he left.

"Later," Hilde smiled and closed the door behind Duo.

"I hope he finds out who it is soon," Hilde smiled and sat down on her couch to do some more reading.

Duo didn't want to talk to Wu Fei, because he had already done that, his mission was to find Heero. After-all Heero was the last person on his list and if fit wasn't Heero that left Wu Fei and if it turned out that it wasn't Wu Fei he would be at a complete and utter loss. Duo looked all over and couldn't find Heero so he went to the most obvious place, their dorm room.

Duo tried to go in, but he found that the door was locked and had to find his keys. Duo unlocked the door and thought _I guess Heero must not be here _and then remembered that the door was always locked even if someone was in the room. Why he hadn't remembered that a moment ago he didn't know but just figured it was because, he was distracted. He walked in and see to his disappointment that Heero wasn't there.

"Damn, that Yuy, never around when I need him," Duo grumbled and closed the door, and heard it click into place, locked. Duo walked out to the balcony and looked over the school grounds, he did that a lot. The grounds were beautiful and well kept, there was a white marble fountain, a small labyrinth that you could easily find you way out of, several flower beds, and trees and grass the most beautiful shade of green Duo had ever seen.

Duo rested his arms on the balcony's rail and felt something under his left arm, it was a rope. Duo followed the rope to its source, which was one of the balcony door the rope was tied to one of the handle's. _How did I miss that?_ Duo wondered. Being the curious person that Duo was he followed the rope back to the balcony railing and began to pull it up attached to it was a basket much like the one Duo had received before. Inside the basket was a plush, chibi Deathscythe, Duo picked up the cute Deathscythe and found a card underneath it, the card said one word **_Library. _**It was written in the same text as the cards Duo had received before. Duo put the Deathscythe on his bed next to the pillow, he had gotten from his secret admirer, and left the room he always did like a good mystery.

Duo looked around the library and found nothing until he went to the very back where the study rooms were, room 1-2 had a single red rose taped to it and another note reading **_Cafeteria._** Then Duo headed to the cafeteria (one of his favourite places on campus.) Duo favourite table the round Formica one by the door, was empty except for another note and another rose. The note here read **_Lounge_**, which Duo knew meant the student lounge which was on the second floor. On one of the chairs was a chocolate candy bar, a rose and a note. This one read **_Roof_**, Duo didn't know where the roof access was but, he figured it would be at the empty end of the third floor, near all the storage rooms and janitorial room. Duo went to the third floor carrying his four roses and the cards and candy bar and saw a sign the said roof access and an arrow that was pointing to the left, the empty end.

Duo found the door that said roof access and it had a rose attached to it so Duo knew he was on the right track. He opened the door and saw stairs that led up to a door that probably just read roof on it. Duo followed the steps up, there was a rose on every other step and by the time Duo reached the door he had a dozen red roses. Duo held the roses in the crook of his right arm and opened the door.

Duo gasped as he walked out onto the roof. There were a string of white Christmas lights strung through the chain-link fence that came up from the roof. There was a Prussian blue blanket on the floor of the roof with two cobalt blue body pillows on it and two crystal glasses. Duo walked over to the blanket and pillows, he set down his roses and saw a single white rose with a note attached to it, and it said **_Soon_**.

**CHAPTER TEN**

Just then music began to play, the song was "Crash and Burn" by Savage Garden. Duo laid on the body pillow and closed his eyes just listening to the music. The song ended and the CD stopped causing Duo to open his eyes. He looked around and saw nothing that was there before, until his eyes rested on a plush, chibi Wing Zero next to him.

"Heero? My secret admirer? Not on the likely," Duo said dismissing the thought before it even had a chance to blossom. It didn't add up and it made the kind of sense that didn't. It couldn't be Heero, the fight they had carved that in stone, Heero hated him, that was abundantly clear.

"Gomen," a husky voice said behind Duo and the Christmas lights came on.

"Huh?" Duo asked and stood up to see who was talking to him, but no one was in sight.

"I'm sorry," the voice said once again behind Duo. Duo spun around quickly not wanting the voice to escape into the darkness again. It was Heero.

Duo's jaw dropped to the ground, but in effort to keep his cool, he said, "For what?"

"For yelling at you, mainly just for fighting with you," Heero replied.

"Its okay, buddy I'm used to it," Duo grinned brightly.

"Well, you shouldn't be," Heero told him, happy to see a smile on Duo's gorgeous heart-shaped face.

"Its okay Heero," Duo said and sat down.

"Quatre told me that you were asking about your secret admirer and that you'd probably ask me soon. I wasn't ready for you to know yet, which is why I left when you said you wanted to talk to me. I wasn't prepared in the least and you have this amazing ability to know when I'm lying, its actually quite annoying," Heero rambled. Duo smiled he didn't know that Heero knew that many words and that he was also capable of rambling, very un-Heero-like.

"Sorry," Duo smirked not sounding like he meant it at all.

"You don't mean it," Heero stated a-matte-a-factly.

"Course I do," Duo grinned broadly. Heero looked at Duo and gave him a doubtful look, "Okay, I don't but it sounded good."

"Baka," Heero said and sat down.

"Yeah, but that's why you love me," Duo quipped and batted his eyelashes for good measure.

"Hn," Hero grunted he didn't know what the appropriate response would be.

"Hee-chan, I've got a question," Duo said looking directly at Heero.

"Nani?" Heero asked.

"Why did Quatre tell you that I was asking about my secret admirer? Did he know it was you?" Duo asked curiously.

"Never bothered to ask him why he told me, I guess to prepare me for when you asked and no he didn't and doesn't know. By the way, that was two questions," Heero replied.

"Yeah, I know. What about Wu Fei?" Duo asked recalling Wu Fei's odd behaviour.

"Wu Fei saw caught me putting the cross in your locker and asked about it. I was nervous and paranoid that you'd catch me and it showed in the story I told him," Heero answered sounding almost ashamed that he The Perfect Soldier was caught off his guard.

"Why was he so skittish around me? Did you threaten his life?" Duo asked and raised his eyebrow at Heero.

"Even if I had threatened his life it wouldn't have really mattered, he knows that I wouldn't kill him," Heero stated.

"And the skittish-ness?" Duo asked.

"I paid him to get him to do that. I needed to throw myself as far off your radar as possible. Which is why I started that fight," Heero said sounding apologetic.

"I already said it was okay Hee-chan," Duo said and put his hand on Heero's shoulder. Heero could feel Duo's warmth emanating from the simple gesture, Duo just forgave him without reason or expectation of any type of recompense.

Thank you," Heero said, he couldn't think of any words to convey how he felt.

"For what?" Duo asked confused.

"For everything, I suppose," Heero answered not knowing how else to explain it.

"No problem, we're friends," Duo smiled.

"I like that," Heero said and gave Duo his own little half-smile.

"Hey Hee-chan I've got another question," Duo said after they had been silent for a few moments.

"Hmm..." Heero said waiting for the question.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Duo queried.

"Tell you what?" Heero answered Duo's question with a question not quite sure what Duo meant.

"That you had... have feelings for me. Why all the secrecy?" Duo asked.

"Tell you that I had feelings for you?" Heero asked nearly sputtering. Duo had caught him far more off-guard with that question, then Wu Fei did catching him in the act.

"Hai," Duo replied.

"I didn't know how too. I also didn't know how you'd react, that held me back as well," Heero responded carefully, though he was nervous.

"Truthfully, I don't know how I would've reacted either," Duo said thoughtfully.

"I figured that I'd do the secret admirer thing and go from there," Heero told him.

"What do you mean?" Duo questioned.

"Depending on how you reacted to your secret admirer would decide whether I'd confess or not," Heero explained still nervous.

"So basically you're saying that you were afraid of rejection," Duo said simplifying it.

"Yes, I suppose so," Hero chuckled nervously, well not really chuckled, Heero doesn't chuckle.

"Now that I think about it I probably would've reacted with shock, or I might've been speechless," Duo said thoughtfully.

"Speechless, huh? I'd have to see that to believe it," Heero said making a joke at Duo's expense.

"Shut-up. Wait don't," Duo said quickly back-peddling.

"Why shock?" Heero asked. Duo was relieved that Heero didn't shut-up.

"If your best friend suddenly told you that he had more than friendly feelings toward you, how would you have reacted?" Duo supplied.

"That depends on the friend," Heero said very quietly, Duo barely even heard him.

"Besides, you'd be the last person I would've suspected," Duo added.

"Why is that?" questioned Heero, it was now his turn to be curious.

"Well, I always thought you hated me or just merely tolerated me," Duo explained.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Heero asked, as shock briefly crossed his face.

"You did. You were always so mean to me and the stuff you said during the fight. You're not the kind to just say things, there must've been some truth in there," Duo said sadly.

"I didn't mean to be. I just acted the way I thought I was supposed to, you know what Dr. J did to me," Heero explained wishing he hadn't caused the hurt he saw in Duo's cobalt blue eyes.

"I know, I just tend to take things at face value," Duo stated simply.

"That's stupid," Heero told him point-blank.

"I accept that," Duo quipped.

"Hmph," Heero grunted.

"Now there's the Heero, I know and lo..." Duo trailed off. _Do I love Heero? I don't know. Maybe he didn't hear me... doubtful Heero hears everything_, Duo's mind raced.

"I brought food," Heero said revealing a picnic basket. He had heard Duo, but pretended he hadn't for Duo's sake.

"What food?" Duo asked, thinking that maybe Heero hadn't heard him.

"Caesar salad, soda, some fruits like banana's and strawberries, a couple sandwiches and chocolate cake," Duo's eyes lighted up, "your favourite," Heero smiled, a genuine smile.

"Yum," Duo smiled as Heero displayed the food in front of him.

"Did you like the gifts?" Heero suddenly asked out of nowhere.

"Yeah, couldn't you tell?" Duo asked taking a bite of his salad.

"I tried to pay as little attention to you as possible, I didn't want to give myself away," Heero answered.

"You did a good job of being discrete. What made you decide to get those particular gifts?" Duo asked popping open a can of soda.

"I just got what I thought you'd like. I wasn't sure about the flowers, but they were a good first gift I thought. The other one's took a bit more planning," Heero answered biting into his own salad. Heero was a vegetarian and salad, especially Caesar salad, was one of his favourite foods.

"Thank you for everything. So, um what kind of sandwiches are those?" Duo asked. He hoped they were meat, he needed to meat like every warm-blooded American.

"You're welcome. These are turkey, ham and beef," Heero said pointing each one out.

"Which one do you want?" Duo asked.

"None," Heero answered and popped open his own can of soda.

"You sure?" Duo asked.

"Yes. I'm a vegetarian," Heero told him taking a sip of his soda.

"I should've known that," Duo said and picked up the beef sandwich.

"Have you ever seen me eat?" Heero asked.

"Sure... well... um, no," Duo answered.

"So you wouldn't have known, I don't offer information," Heero said.

"That's true. Yum, beef," Duo said and took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Do you like it?" Heero asked looking up from his meal.

"Yeah. Did you make all of this food?" Duo asked.

"Hai," Heero answered and continued eating.

"When?" Duo asked.

"My secret," Heero smirked.

"Want to know my secret?" Duo asked.

"You have a secret?" Heero asked raising his eyebrows.

"Doesn't everyone?" Duo asked rhetorically. Heero nodded and waited for Duo to continue. "Remember the morning I woke you up by moaning in my sleep?"

"Yes," Heero answered suddenly sounding very interested.

"I was dreaming, having a sexy dream..." Duo paused for effect until Heero took a bite of his salad, "...was about you," Duo finished. Heero practically choked not expecting what Duo had just told him. _So Duo's secret was that he had been having sexy dreams about me_, Heero thought surprised.

"About me?" Heero asked once he could breathe again.

"Yes. We were kissing and about to go further, when you woke me up," Duo told him.

"Was I a good kisser?" Heero asked. Duo hadn't expected that, Heero was talking like him.

"Be careful Heero you're starting to sound like me," Duo smiled, effectively avoiding the question.

"Will you answer the question?" Heero asked.

"You weren't bad," Duo said and continued to eat his sandwich.

He could have answered with a simple yes or no, but that wouldn't have been any fun for Duo.

"Really?" Heero asked and put down his meal and moved closer to Duo. Duo could feel Heero's hot breath on his face. Heero moved in closer and before Duo knew it Heero's lips were on his. Heero's lips were exactly the way Duo imagined they would. Duo ghosted his tongue out to run it along Heero's bottom lip, causing Heero to moan. Duo seized the opportunity to plunge his tongue into Heero's mouth, plundering it and reveling in the taste. Duo did what he wanted to do previously, kissing Heero until he was utterly breathless.

Suddenly Heero had Duo's lips captured with his own. Duo tasted sweet like sugar. Heero was quickly addicted to Duo's taste, a taste he never wanted to forget. They tongues battled for dominance and then began a soft dance, a dance of love.

"Wow," Duo said when the kiss broke.

"Definitely," Heero agreed his voice huskier and raspier than usual from the lack of breath.

"You didn't kiss like that in my dream," Duo stated still reeling from the kiss.

"Reality tends to be better than any dream. In truth probably always," Heero said his voice returning to normal.

"Ready for desert?" Duo asked slightly mischievous.

"What did you have in mind?" Heero asked. Duo smiled and Heero and Duo leaned in for another kiss.

**Owari**

**1 MO stand for Modus Operande which means: style or method of operation**

**2 Kettle-korn: a sweet popcorn with a bit of saltiness that is often sold at carnivals and/or fairs**


End file.
